


The Wrong Jane

by akitkatbar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Loki is the snake, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, OC is named Jane, One Shot, Original Character-centric, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Prompt Based, She's not Jane Foster, This Is STUPID, Thor ends up freaking out the wrong Jane, lol whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitkatbar/pseuds/akitkatbar
Summary: Jane just wanted to sleep before her college orientation. Little does she know that the monthly thunderstorms are because of her.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "I woke last night to the sound of thunder."
> 
> my 7 minute prompt was a lot shorter than this, but i wanted to expand it. so i did. 
> 
> enjoy :)

“Jane, don’t forget to pack your things for your orientation tomorrow!” Her mother’s voice echoed in their shared hallway, Jane throwing back a loud “Okay!”

The brunette twenty year old slipped into her room through the cracked open door, throwing her back against the door frame to close it quickly. “College starts tomorrow! Ah… I can’t wait!” She looked over to her book bag, noticing her mom had already packed a small first aid kit and pocket hand sanitizer, groaning when she also noticed her mythology books out of the bag and already back in her bookcase.

She notices that her green snake had taken upon itself to curl over its little hut house, watching Jane move around her room muttering to herself a list of things she needs to find for the following day. It’s golden yellow eyes followed her figure, as if calculating when to strike its prey. Jane felt two unwavering eyes on her and turned around to face her pet, a lop-sided smile gracing her otherwise anxious features.

“Did I forget to feed you, Jormungand?” She questioned the snake, as if it were able to respond back. “Dammit, I knew I was forgetting something when I woke up!” The girl moved her body quickly to the small fridge and microwave set-up she had in the corner of her room, quickly prepping the snake’s morning meal. She grabbed the black tongs from next to the tank to grab the warmed mouse, swiftly moving across her bedroom to hang it over the snake.

A quick swipe after a minute did the trick as the snake swallowed down its meal. Jane watched closely, mumbling to herself. “It took ya a minute this time… Are you getting old? Usually you’re faster than this dude.”

After putting the tongs down near the tank and ignoring a weird hunch forming in the pit of her stomach, she continued getting everything organized for the following morning’s events.

* * *

 The rest of the day passed rather quickly, much needed to curb Jane’s growing anxiety. She got her outfit ready and laid out the makeup she was going to use, her sneakers were by the front door, and her alarms were all set and ready to wake her up around 6 AM. She checked the date on her phone, growing a frown as she realized the date.

“Shiiiiiiiiit,” she moaned out as she slammed her face into an over-washed pillow sheet. “This can’t be today already? I gotta get up early tomorrow too!” She continued to feed her growing void of anxiety and worry, the original hunch from earlier in the day coming back full force, throwing her mind into a downward spiral of thoughts and paranoia. She paused her rapid breaths to restart herself, taking deep inhales and holding the breath, letting out the too warm air with the same counts.

After a handful of minutes calming herself down before she works herself into a thunderous anxiety attack, she takes one last deep inhale, turns to the snake tank to say good night, and reaches to turn off her bedside lamp. She closes her eyes slowly, taking the time to repeatedly tell herself everything’s going to be okay.

* * *

 Jane got four hours of sleep before the first thunder rang out. Waking up at 3AM from her body going into flight or fight response was never great, especially if her body wanted to fight something that was exactly _physical_. She also doesn’t want to be electrocuted by lighting. Not on the day of her college orientation. Definitely not worth it.

As she covered her ears the best she can with her pillows, another boom echoed outside, some stray car alarms going off from down the street. She only covered her eyes when there was a particularly bright lighting strike right outside her window, the blue light illuminating Jormungand’s large tank, its green scales giving off a bright yellowish shine. 

Jane watched as the snake slithered near her side of the bed, pressing itself on the glass wall that separated the two. She peered under her pillow protector to find its golden eyes _fearful_ , its emerald body curling in on itself in a continuous motion. 

Then the snake appeared to look at the edge of Jane’s bed, its black pupils widening.

Jane followed its gaze to see a man stand at the edge of her bed, lighting crawling like bugs across his body, giving him a god-like presence. The man carried an axe, a brighter lighting wrapping it protectively.

Jane gulped, the God of Thunder was staring her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i'll add a part two. don't wait up on it though.
> 
> (loki's the snake she named jormungand. lil noodle was queasy in front of thor)


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Jane was never Thor's lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today's prompt: "Sometimes all it takes is twenty seconds of insane courage and I promise you something great will come of it."
> 
> continued the little story w today's group prompt. this is fun to write lol.
> 
> enjoy!

She looked at the man standing in front of her bed, an odd sense of comfort washed over her rattling nerves. The large man cleared his throat roughly, another strong wave of thunder trembled outside her window. She couldn’t control the fearful shivers that vibrated her core.

“Jane, why do you tremble so?” The man asked. The lighting traveled across his skin lightly, like morning dew drops on a spiderweb.

Jane stayed frozen stiff with fear, even as her snake somehow appeared in her lap, his usual warm-blooded body feeling colder than ice.

The man noticed the snakes’s golden eyes and emerald-colored body. He smiled as the snake hissed defensively, slithering itself protectively against Jane.

“Brother! Wouldn’t it be more intimidating if you took the form of a Midgardian wolf? Other than that, you’ve found Jane! Heimdall thought me a fool when I asked him to open the Bifrost again, since I had sensed your magic here. Alas,” Thor stepped forward, his lower kneecaps hitting the edge of Jane’s bed, “in my twenty seconds or so of raw courage I have found my beloved brother and lover!”

A strained gurgle rose from Jane’s throat like drunk bile, “Lover?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you again next time (whenever i continue this prompt again in group)


End file.
